Jealousy
by kittycat69
Summary: One-shot. Without another word, Auggie leaned forward and did the one thing that could ever win him the argument.


**author's note: **Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend challenged me, you all should know that I can never say no to that! For harrypotter202abc, I know how much you love Ben-bashing with me. I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

**disclaimer**: I don't own Covert Affairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

Annie folded her arms against her chest and straightened her legs, forcing the man she was sitting with her back to, to pull his closer to his body.

"Do you mind?" Auggie grumbled. Annie rolled her eyes and bit back a snide remark, "Whatever. You know, we wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't freaked out when you saw your loser boyfriend and dragged me into the stairwell _without my passkey_ to get back in. And without our cell phones, for that matter."

The blonde woman pushed harder against the wall with her heel-clad feet, forcing him back another couple of inches.

"Don't be jealous of him or anything," she snapped in response. The small compartment of the stairwell on the second floor of the Agency building was, well, small to say the least. With both doors closed they could both sit on the floor as long as they didn't try to move. Or, say, punch their best friend.

"Why would I be jealous? I mean we're _just friends,_ right?" He pushed back, giving himself a little more space. Annie snickered, pulling her legs in.

"You're so jealous."

"I'm just saying, most people don't make it a habit of dragging their best friends into locked stairwells when they see their stalker ex-boyfriend wandering the halls of Langley."

The duo had been confined to the stairwell landing for over an hour waiting for someone to notice their absence and come to their rescue.

"You just don't like him. In fact, you'd like it if I just never acknowledged his presence. Because you're _jealous_ of something that obviously doesn't exist anymore," Annie shifted a bit causing Auggie to move with her.

"Doesn't exist? He left you in the middle of the night in a shack in Shi Lanka with a cryptic note and a freaking bar tab! And yet, when he's nearby, you break down and go running towards him. Or away from him to hide, in this case."

Annie spun around to face him. Auggie turned his head to face in the direction of his companion but then returned back to facing the wall ahead of him.

"Maybe if you weren't so _jealous_ we wouldn't be stuck here because you could have been a _friend_ and helped me get over him ages ago! Instead of watching me trying to ignore the painful memories from that guy you're jealous of!"

The brunette turned to face her in a swift push off the wall.

"I'm not jealous, Annie! And what do you mean 'helped you get over him'? I've been here for you since day one! I have tried and tried to get you to talk about him, but you always build walls and push me away. I've tried to help you, Annie, but you don't let me get that close to you. You built walls to protect yourself, and you will never let anyone in."

The two's knees were touching in the confined space. They both made a mental note to find a bigger hiding spot next time.

"I have let you in! You don't realize how hard this is for me?" She turned her face away from him. Auggie flailed his arms as best he could without hitting the walls.

"I do know how hard this is for you! And always I keep trying to help. I mean, if you ever left, Annie, I mean, if you ever…I'd…" He left the sentence hanging, trailing off with a soft sigh.

"You'd what? Blame Ben?" Annie snapped.

"I just… I wouldn't be the same. Okay?" The blonde agent huffed, looking back at his strawberry red face.

"And just what does _that_ mean."

The man's sightless eyes widened.

"What does it _mean_? Annie!" He gaped for a moment, "It means I.. if you…" Without another word he did the one thing that could ever win him the argument. He leaned forward all six inches separating the two, and kissed her full on the mouth. He kissed her with strength and passion and showed her every feeling and secret and fantasy he had ever had about her. Through that kiss, he told her everything he couldn't say; all the things they didn't make words for. Completely caught off guard, Annie felt herself lean into the blind man mindlessly. When he finally pulled away, the woman blinked.

"Oh… that's.. what you meant."

Auggie sighed and ran a hand through his ever-messy brown hair.

"Yeah…That's what I meant."

Annie leaned against her wall.

"Well, you're still jealous," was her lame attempt to counter his 'argument'. The blind man had a sly smile on his face.

"About what again?" he asked, tilting his head playfully. Annie looked at the ceiling for a moment, trying to fight off the haze the man had put in her mind with his kiss. It was the only thing she could think of; the perfection of that kiss. She took a deep breath.

"I…uh, forgot." Without another word, she leaned forward and captured his lips once more. He grinned against her, arms draping over her waist. There was a banging on the door that made Annie groan in protest and Auggie broke their second kiss.

"We'll talk about this later?" he asked, forehead still resting against hers. She nodded reluctantly, standing up with him.

The banging on the door got louder as a voice shouted, "Auggie? Annie? Are you in there?"

"Jai," Auggie growled, pushing up his sleeves, "Yeah, Jai we're in here!" he shouted and then lowered his voice as he continued words for only Annie's ears, "So sorry but we happen to be a tad busy right now."

Annie grinned at his playful tone and not-too-subtle wink in her direction. She grinned at him and returned with a wink of her own as the door swung open, Jai and Joan standing in the doorway, looking flushed and worried.

"This conversation is not over, Miss Walker."


End file.
